


Ciao amore

by BE_papas



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha Illya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Napoleon Solo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas
Summary: 发情期的Omega有他独特的解决方法





	Ciao amore

一开始，Illya真的以为那就是个简单的、获取情报的任务。刺探进敌人的组织，这不难；摸清楚毒品和人口贩卖的关系网，这也不难，毕竟他被培养这么多年，就是为了做这个的。他有丰富的经验，以及得力的队友，尤其后者，简直是执行任务无往不利的秘密武器。  
然而意外，他真的烦透了意外。

罗马尼亚的港口弥漫着腐烂的味道，二战时所留下来的硝烟和尸臭仍让这座城市的伤疤隐隐作痛。黑海的风咸腥又嘈杂，死鱼和香料的气息混在一起，形成难以名状的味道。这是在这所边陲小镇的第三周，任务并不像预期那样进展顺利，Illya和Gaby的潜入计划接连失败，而Solo，好吧，他靠和掌管罗马尼亚地区人口贩卖的女人睡了好几个晚上，总算获得了一丁点儿信任：尽管那个女人还没有松口，不过总算答应他到她们公司坐一坐了。这是个好机会，上帝保佑美国人不要又被绑上电椅。  
Waverly的简报越来越短，这次干脆没有。Illya也感觉到前所未有地烦躁，像有一柄锤，敲击着他的太阳穴，咚咚咚，叮叮叮，这股情绪不知道从何而来，突然得如同伦敦的雨。  
“你按时找Waverly要抑制剂了吗？我是说，给Alpha的那种。如果是担心Solo，没关系，他说他今天就能回来的。”Gaby在他又一次差点把屋子砸了之后如是问道。  
Illya点点头，当然。他一直是克制欲望的典型：按时注射抑制剂，从来不会让意料之外的生理问题影响到自己的行动。U.N.C.L.E.官方使用的是军情五处针对不同的第二性研发的抑制剂，旨在推迟Alpha或Omega的发情期，和黑市上流通的不同，安全无害，缺点是该来的还会来。但不管怎样，西伯利亚的冰盖和贝加尔湖于Illya来说比什么都可怕。而至于Gaby所言的后者，Illya 不想探讨。  
“那么你是不是遇到了什么正在发情的Omega？然后进入了什么——”女孩把脚搭在茶几上，百无聊赖地做着前天报纸上的填字游戏，“啊哈，横行05，布尔什维克——无意冒犯，你看起来就像需要一个Omega把他操进床垫的样子，别误会，肯定不是我。”  
Illya狠狠地甩了一记眼刀，手一抖碰倒了自己的皇后。

美国人在连续两天不见人影之后终于出现在了他们下榻的酒店。Illya知道Gaby快要担心死了，不仅仅是因为他们几乎帮不到Solo一点忙。  
如果不是一直有联系，Illya差点以为他被人绑上水泥沉塘了。他看起来远远不能用“不太好”描述，把Illya从意大利的水库里捞起来的那个晚上，他也不曾如此狼狈，硬要形容的话，他简直比在北非战场长途跋涉过好几个月的德国佬，到地方却发现自己被意大利人坑了还要糟糕：既没有抹发胶，三件套七零八落，眼底泛着乌青，双颊却是诡异的潮红。比起任务的进展情况，美国人更让人担心。  
Solo在短暂地露过面之后就躲进自己的房间——大概就是打开门，说一句“嗨我先回去休息会儿，任务一切正常”这么短暂，Gaby一头雾水地看着开了又关的房门，挑起眉毛。  
“怎么了？”  
“你说cowboy？他大概很好。”Illya又碰倒了一枚士兵，这次他干脆放弃了和自己下棋，把脸颊埋在手里。  
“如果你说的‘很好’，是指他的胳膊和腿儿还连在身上，而且没有哪个邪恶科学家给他注射奇怪的东西让他在时代广场裸舞的话，那么是的。”Gaby放下了被她画成丘吉尔的填字游戏，“不管怎样，我觉得我们应该去看看他？”  
苏联男人沉默地点点头，“我去吧。”，声音听起来闷闷的。  
女孩在他身后耸耸肩。

Illya拒绝——或者害怕被指出任何一种他在担心美国人的可能性。  
他告诉自己，Solo比他想象得要强大得多。这不是基于同伴之间的信任或者默契，反而听起来更像一种苍白的自我安慰，房门在他身后合上，Illya却没有很快下楼，酒店的空气让他觉得窒息。  
他会没事的。Illya在消防梯上这么想着。  
然而这个念头并没有持续多久。  
因为敲响美国人的房门之后，来应门的并不是Solo。  
一个Illya不认识的男人，穿着浴袍从门缝中盯着他。  
“cowboy在哪？”Illya仿佛丧失了好好说话的能力，把眼前这个男人从窗户扔出去这个念头几乎占据了他99%的思绪，而剩下一丁点儿，名叫理智的玩意儿也正在消失。  
“你说Jackie Boy？”男人用着让Illya反胃的昵称，尽管这是个假名，也让他恶心到无以复加，“他正在洗澡。我不管你是谁，我付了钱的。”  
Illya再也控制不住，踹开了大门——若非是事先知道，他估计会觉得Solo掉进了巧克力搅拌机，混合着甜酒，房间里浓郁的香甜气息让他头晕目眩，并且闻起来相当熟悉。踹门的冲力让陌生男人摔倒在地，Illya哑着嗓子对他下了逐客令，反正他肯定没用什么礼貌的词汇。可男人非但没走，反而爬起来试图去敲浴室的门，被Illya眼疾手快地拎住后领，扔出了房间（不是从窗户，当然），并且在第三记砸门声响起之前，把男人脱下来的衣服也一并扔到了酒店过道里。  
老实说，Illya并不知道他自己在干什么。  
其一，他之前并不知道——他敢打赌Sanders和Waverly也不知道——Solo是个Omega，显然，他的搭档现在正在一个麻烦的发情期，先不论是什么引起了他的反应，更糟糕的是，他是一个没有固定伴侣的Omega，而这个Omega正在用一种试图把自己拖向深渊的方式寻求暂时稳定，从男人的话看来，美国人似乎是和他进行了某种金钱交易。  
这对控制他的脾气一点好处都没有。  
更糟糕的是，他似乎正在被满屋子的信息素拖进一个迷你的发情期。于情于理，现在走出房间才是正确的选择。反正Waverly肯定不想看到部下搞到一起去。  
美国人似乎被这一连串的动静惊动，裹着浴巾从浴室中跑了出来，身上的水滴都没来得及擦，“Hon？怎——”  
Illya讨厌他这么叫别人。  
“他走了。”  
“所以你留在这里？”Solo看起来并不期望见到他，他甚至都没往Illya的方向多看一眼，“你也可以走了。任务的事情明天再说。”  
“所以你就卖了自己？”Illya克制着不要把话说得太难听，但是似乎失败了。他靠在房间门板上，手指抠掉门上的漆，留下一条条竖痕。  
“我想这和你没什么关系，Peril。现在麻烦你出去，谢谢。”  
“然后你再找一个买家，帮你度过发情期？”  
Solo的身影明显僵住了。在另一个“和你无关”脱口而出之前，Illya冲上前拧住了他的手腕，逼迫美国人直视他。  
“有关系。如果你伤到自己，任务会玩蛋。而我们都不想再看到任何一个女孩成为哪个隐形富豪的禁脔，所以如果你有问题，或者做不来，我会直接和Waverly上报。”  
Solo的气势一下子软了，Illya是对的，他从来不信任任何一个上级，没有人曾经知道他的Omega的身份，这对于“CIA顶级特工”或者“大盗Napoleon Solo”而言都是致命的，Illya深知监狱于Solo与自己的西伯利亚是同等的噩梦。尽管官方提供抑制剂，他们也依然害怕混乱的Omega在发情期把机密信息泄露给敌人，直到现在，稀有的Omega特工还是在严密监视之下，并且仅仅从事文职。好笑的歧视理论。  
“就这一天。”cowboy的声音很小，“过了这一天就好了。”  
见到Illya困惑的表情，Solo解释道，“我不是你想的那种……Omega。”  
Illya注意到了他锁骨上方颈窝处的骇人伤痕，抓着美国人手腕的力气更大了一些，他的关节发出轻微的声响。  
“我自己弄的。摘掉腺体和子宫能缩短发情期以及削弱发情反应……黑市的抑制剂也有作用。”Solo的表情应该被归为“自嘲”那栏，“所以，现在能放开我了吗。”  
“不。”高大的Alpha俯视着Solo，从某种意义上来讲，他终于想到了是什么让他如此生气，是的，想象自己动手摘除腺体的Solo让他胆寒，尽管这仍然不是美国人的全貌，不过近了——“你瞒着我。你瞒着我们。”信不过上司就罢了——然而后面半句话并没说出口。Illya发现自己的声音只剩下嘶哑的轰鸣。他应该离开的。  
“我觉得你脑子不太清醒——你要不要——”  
“不。”俄罗斯人从牙缝里挤出短促的音节。  
“让我来帮你。”

Illya被美国人拖进一个深吻里，就仿佛他渴求已久，这让人诧异又似乎合情合理。  
他急促地回吻，牙齿啃在Solo的薄唇上，下一瞬间就在尝到了淡淡的血腥味。cowboy很擅长接吻，至少Illya是这么认为的，他的舌头像小猫，轻轻搔刮着他的上颚，唇齿间都是醇厚的香味。  
Solo毫无章法地扯开他的夹克，他的指尖带着火焰，他的唇舌则让人沉沦。浓郁的信息素包裹着Alpha的感官，美国人闻起来像被甜酒裹着的俄国苦巧克力，苦涩蔓延在神经，又甜美得窒息。Illya在他湛蓝色的眼睛里看到了深渊的星辰。  
他试图将他抱得更紧。美国人的身体精壮而结实，每一处都恰到好处，紧绷的肌肤覆盖着骨骼和肌肉，顺着脊柱的凹陷往下，是形状姣好的臀，Illya不会承认他爱死了那里的手感。被搂住的Solo发出了难耐的叹息，中断了吻，转而踮起脚尖舔舐Alpha的耳垂，浅浅地喘息忍不住溢出。他把手插在俄国人沙金色的短发里，好让自己贴得更近。  
Alpha顺势抱起了美国人，随手扯掉围在他腰上的浴巾，把他放在五斗柜上。他们似乎碰掉了什么东西，但是没谁在意。Solo一边用膝盖隔着裤子蹭着Illya的阴茎，一边试图抚慰自己，却被俄国人抓住了手，缓慢而近乎膜拜地吮吸着他的手指。  
Solo报复一般在Illya的颈侧留下吻痕，并用舌尖反复舔舐着自己的齿印。一个记号，Illya想，这是个良好的开始。他的指尖在Omega的胸口肆虐，毫不怜惜地看着颜色诱人的乳头变得更加鲜红，每当掠过乳首，他总能感受到对方的一阵颤栗。美国人抽出自己的手，唾液在Illya脸上留下亮晶晶的痕迹。  
“看好了，Peril……今日免费。”  
坐在五斗柜上的Napoleon，折起一条腿，向后撑着自己，双腿之间的春光一览无余；刚刚沐浴完的身躯还残留着水珠，顺着腹部的毛发流向耻处，他的阴茎看起来似乎迫不及待，滴滴答答淌着前液。Omega沾满Illya唾液地手指，慢慢探向自己的后穴，像是故意让他看清楚自己的一举一动一般；不知道是否由于Solo长期滥用抑制剂的原因，他的发情期猛烈而不规则，尽管尚未被扩张，翳动的后穴早就分泌出了大量的液体，将下体的毛发打湿得一塌糊涂。  
第一根手指进入得十分顺畅，第二根也没有遇到什么阻力，Solo用手指浅浅地抽插着自己，伴随着轻微的水声，他尽量避开自己的敏感点，只是想要久未经人事的后穴能容纳下床伴的阴茎，然而第三根手指刚刚突入一个指节，就被穴肉紧紧吸附住，进退两难。  
“我已经，很久没做这个了。”  
Solo皱着眉头，双颊染上绯樱一般的色泽。他已经不记不太清上一次发情期是什么时候了，可能是三年前，他还没到U.N.C.L.E.的时候，他翘了几天班，一个不认识的女性Alpha把他绑在公寓里，和几个同伴把他折腾得走路都很困难。Illya蹬掉了自己的裤子，美国人在看到他的阴茎之后露出一抹苦笑。但稍后，这样的凶器即将进入他的身体，这样的认知所带来的性奋让他头脑发晕。  
Illya蹲下加入了Solo的扩张活动，美国人的阴茎蹭在他的脸上。俄国人的指节更粗大，带着厚重的枪茧；而鉴于Illya是个刚觉醒不久的Alpha，他更缺乏的是帮助同伴扩张的经验——横冲直撞地手指很快碰到了Omega的前列腺，仅仅是少许几下戳刺，Solo就发出一声变了调的悲鸣，下一瞬间，精液喷溅在他的小腹和Illya的侧颊上。  
这不公平。Solo压抑住自己的喘息，眼睛里的水汽让眼前的俄国人变得模模糊糊。锱铢必较向来是大盗Napoleon的天性。  
Solo伸出舌，舔吻掉Illya脸颊上自己的精液，趁着Illya没有动作，俯身含住了Alpha的阳物。他对自己的口活一直引以为豪。说真的，如果想要哪个床伴对自己死心塌地，帮他口一次绝对没错，经验之谈。  
但这明显吓到了苏联人，抗拒的声音刚刚想起就随着Omega的吞吐销声匿迹，Solo猜在对方仅有的（值得怀疑）性经验中，没有人对他这么做过。这让他有点奇异的满足感，期待之余，Solo感到自己身下变得更加湿润，不断涌出的粘液顺着大腿滑下，在地毯上留下小摊水渍。想吞下Illya的阴茎不是一件轻松的事情，鉴于他的尺寸——最开始他只能勉强含下头部，卷起舌头描摹柱身的筋络，用双手托起沉甸甸的双球，再一寸一寸地深入，直到鼻尖触到Illya的下腹。他能闻到来自苏联人的、独特而凛冽的松林气息。Illya的手放在他的耳侧，美国人微蜷的黑发上裹着一层薄汗，轻佻地在他指间缠绕；对方脸颊随着他老二的抽插被顶出了奇异的形状。这让Illya产生了一种身下的人正臣服于他的奇异错觉，如同第一次在竞技场上获胜的满足感，鼓胀着填满胸腔。  
想得美。再过几个小时，他们该死的专业的特工小队就会准备就绪，根据美国人带回来的情报，扫平罗马尼亚人贩子的老巢。而Solo，他会用最擅长的那套，装作什么事都没有发生过。Illya真的恨死了这点。  
他触碰到了Napoleon的疤痕，愈合过后的皮肤和周围的触感不一样，仿佛被撕开又粘拢的纸，再也无法变得平滑如初。  
“为什么？”  
Illya的嗓音嘶哑，却像蓄势待发的野兽一般迷人。Omega的视线穿过眼睫，又闭上眼睛，将口中的阳物一吞到底，咽反射所带来的刺激和空气中浓郁的信息素气味让Alpha忍不住颤抖  
——这太过了，他对所有人都这样吗？Illya的大手按住Solo后脑，在他口中达到高潮；后者则悉数咽下，离开的时候故意用舌头卷起一丝白浊，擦过上唇。美杜莎的凝视。  
“这样我们就扯平了，Peril，没人告诉你在床上询问对方隐私很失礼吗。”  
如果不是Solo湿得一塌糊涂的下体和没有照顾但又精力十足的分身，Illya几乎要以为他就同他说话的语气那般冷静了。这个伪君子。  
可方法总是比问题多，不对吗。  
Napoleon挤在Alpha和五斗柜之间，一条腿被苏联人抬至胸口，纠缠不清的深吻带着喘息，Illya舔着 Napoleon的嘴角，那儿依稀有他自己的味道，但Omega的甜香味更加浓郁——毫无预兆地，他扶住自己的阴茎，挤进那个让世界上所有Alpha都渴望的肉洞，Illya听见美国人吸气的声音，紧接着脖子上就挨了咬。他爱疯了Solo的虎牙，每次，每一次美国人对什么人露出缀着虎牙的笑，Illya都觉得自己的脑子变得不太正常。  
不，苏联人想，自己的脑子已经不正常了，他在想什么？超越同事的感情？这也太过离谱。他们有一万种可能性谈论生死，却没有资格思考爱恨。  
随之而来的动作暴力又冷漠。尽管有大量的润滑，完全容纳Illya也很艰难。Solo能感受到身体里凶器的形状，随着抽插，快感清晰地叠加，沉沉地坠在小腹。没什么经验又粗鲁的苏联人一路横冲直撞，五斗柜发出不堪的声响。他们开始拒绝亲吻，却饥渴地品尝对方每一寸肌肤，从喉结到颈侧的腺体，从弹片的伤痕到肌肉的纹理。Omega的喘息粘腻又动人，分不清是否故意，和他的信息素如出一辙。他可以用这副完美的皮囊诱惑任何人，他是伊甸园里的蛇，因为他永远不会被标记，也永远不会成为任何人的附庸，不会被频繁的发情期和生个没完的小孩所拖累，因为他是Napoleon Solo。  
Alpha的龟头碾过Solo的敏感点，美国人的声线染上了哭腔，他试图推开Illya却只能抓得更紧，像溺水的人抱住海洋中的浮木。水声和肉体的撞击声弥漫在酒店房间，Solo的下体被捣得一团糟，白沫黏在大腿根部，又很快被抹开，淫靡的喘息如同海妖的歌声，把苏联人拉向欲望的深渊。  
Omega哑着嗓子拉近Alpha，湿漉漉的黑发垂在眼角，他央求他射进来，哪怕只有一次也好。  
权当建了一座坟墓。  
快感逼得Illya眼角通红，他吻上Solo，他的Napoleon，这一晚的Napoleon，扫荡过对方口腔的每个角落，似乎是要铭记他的每一处。他几乎是狠狠挤进Omega的身体，再快速抽出，穴肉随着动作翻出，每一丝求而不得的快感都变成了折磨。Illya能感到Solo鼓动的脉搏，他的咽喉就在他手下；他下腹处的伤疤，他选择放弃一切Omega权利的证明。  
快感像潮水席卷全身，溺水者最终沉到了光明温软的海中。Solo终于在射精的同时哭了出来，像是渴望了太久终于得到，得到的瞬间就失去。Illya的结在他身体里弹开，他们只是抱着彼此，胸口紧贴着胸口，字面意义的亲密无间——谁也没有动。  
“能把我抱到床上去吗……？还有，先不要拔出来，就这样，很舒服。”  
“得寸进尺。”

Gaby不知道该不该上报Waverly。在她第三次拿起电话之后，终于决定不要说。  
平心而论，这让她很尴尬。她不知道也不可能知道同伴的Omega身份，尽管她之前的猜测是对的——Gaby在心里给自己打了个100分——但是在Illya“探望”美国人并且许久未归之后，就算是神经大条如Gaby，也忍不住开始担心。  
她最开始试过打电话到Solo房间，占线；她也想过敲门，但是刚举起来的手就被房间里的细语和喘息给吓了回去。好吧，她是Beta，闻不到信息素，但是她不傻。  
她给自己倒上一杯龙舌兰。  
希望他们能得到想要的——哪怕自己并不知道。  
尽管这不可能。  
龙舌兰很苦。  
【FIN】


End file.
